


Destruction

by PreseliAvalon87



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Post DH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreseliAvalon87/pseuds/PreseliAvalon87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wanders Hogwarts after the rebuilding is finished and sees the scars left behind.</p><p>2nd in the 365 Prompt list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destruction

It took months to repair the damage done to Hogwarts after the final battle. Even now, almost a year later, Harry could see vividly where the destruction had been. Outside the Great Hall there was still a crack running through a stone on the windowsill, the door to the Charms classroom didn't quite hang straight, and up on the seventh floor just outside the Room of Requirement the wall that had collapsed and...killed...Fred, its stones were still blackened from the blast.

Hogwarts was whole again, but she still bore the scars of battle, and she wore them for all to see.


End file.
